


For The Love of A Witch

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Challenge Response, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season 2. Gwen is trying to find Morgana and would do anything for her Lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Love of A Witch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toesohnoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/gifts).



> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.
> 
> Written for 5 ACTS meme.  
> For Toestastegood

It is dark, so dark.  
She is trying to focus her eyes, to see something, anything, but she just can’t.  
She is barely able to stand on her shaky legs, her breath; a wet cloud against her cold cheeks.  
The noises in the wood are terrifying. She knows those woods. She was used to come sometimes to pick flowers or fruits and medicinal roots to help Gaius. Now, in the pitch of the night, those woods are nothing but terrifying. She wishes she can see at least a little ray of light, anything, but she can't.  
The only thing keeping her walking is this strong hand holding her, a cold, white and protective hand.  
She doesn't want to run after that shadow, she doesn't want to get out of these woods. They're terrifying like the blackest pitch of Hell but she doesn't want to get out. She came here to find her, to see her.  
She missed her mistress so much. She was so worried, not able to sleep or rest for days. Nobody seemed able to find her but she knew, deep down in her heart, that she was alive, that her breath sang with the wind against the newborn leaves. She followed the wind, she followed her breath.  
She came here, in those hostile forests alone; just to find her, to take her home.  
And, now, she is following this luminescent dark figure, holding on that hand like his life depends on it and it perhaps does.  
"Please" she whispers out of breath still running "Please, come back with me"  
The tall figure stands in front of her, a beautiful hooded face looking at her with sorrow.  
«I can't, Gwen. I wish I could but I can't. My life isn't there anymore"  
She missed that beautiful and gentle voice too.  
She takes both those cold white hands between hers.  
"Let me help you, my Lady, please"  
She is crying now, knowing she'll lose her unique treasure.  
"You're the only one who is keeping me sane, my dearest Gwen; you're the one keeping from Darkness"  
Morgana smiles at her, that beautiful and warm smile she always kept for her.  
"I won't take you with me, Gwen, you're too precious"  
Morgana kept her shivering though warm hands in hers for a long time.  
"You have to go back to Camelot" she finally says when the day is breaking "This is the place you have to be"  
"I don't want to go back without you" she pleads again, uselessly.  
"You have to."  
There is nothing left to say.  
"Take care of Arthur, He'll need you" Morgana finally says, her beautiful grey eyes wet, kissing both Guinevere’s hands lovingly.  
"I promise" Gwen cries, tears in her eyes.  
And I promise I'll take care of Merlin, Morgana whispers her dark wish, a spell against Guinevere soft skin, his love for you will be the end of him.


End file.
